The Rebirth of Eve
by Kura Summers
Summary: the opera the fires...theres something strange afoot. Can Eve Brea stop it before history repeats itself? the 1st chap isnt quite finished yet plz R/R


Title  
  
By: Kura Summers  
  
  
  
Chris: Eve, you wanted to come to this opera.  
  
Eve: I know it's just.  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Eve: Nothing.  
  
Chris: Come on let's get our seats   
  
(The walk into the concert hall)  
  
~ Close to the middle ~   
  
Juliet: Romeo, oh Romeo, Wherefore art thy   
  
Romeo, deny thy father refuse thy name, but if thy will   
  
Not, be but sworn to my love, I shall no longer be a   
  
Capulet. (Sings a solo)  
  
(A small fire breaks out then starts to grow. People   
  
Start catching on fire and start running out of the concert   
  
Hall)  
  
Eve (quickly standing up): What's going on?  
  
Chris: I don't know but let's get out of here! (Runs off)   
  
Eve runs up on stage: Hey, Wait! (She sees some one   
  
Run backstage and follows her. When she gets backstage   
  
She sees a little girl sitting in a dark corner.)  
  
Eve: Everything's going to be fine I'm a cop.  
  
(The little girl looks up.)  
  
Eve: That's right come on come with me.  
  
Little girl: Who are you?   
  
Eve: My name's Eve I'm with the Minneapolis Police   
  
Department.  
  
Little girl: Okay. (She stands up and walks over to Eve)  
  
~At the police department~   
  
Eve: what's your name?  
  
Little girl:I..I don't remember.(Puts her hands over her face)  
  
Eve: what do you remember?  
  
Little girl (thinking): Um...before you found me I heard singing and then screams.........I saw a woman run past me...  
  
Eve: can you describe her for me?  
  
Little girl: she had...umm..Black hair and she was wearing a white dress.  
  
One of Eve's coworkers (entering the room): what's up?  
  
Eve: This little girl saw Janet Shidal, the woman that played Juliet, run past her.  
  
Eves coworker: We searched everywhere backstage there was no one back there and all the doors leading outside were locked.  
  
Eve: she could of had a key, but...  
  
Little girl (looking up): she started the fires... I saw her.  
  
Eve (looking at the little girl): Justin could you get an ID on this girl?  
  
Justin: Sure thing.  
  
~Out side the police department~  
  
A woman dressed in a white dress: My little girl, where are you? I can sense your presence here. (Her eyes glow a faint navy blue) come to me Addie. (Transforming into a woman with red hair and brown eyes walks inside the police station.)  
  
~Inside~  
  
Justin (running with a piece of paper in his hand):I got it Eve.  
  
Eve (turning away form the little girl): And?  
  
Justin: Her name it Addie Shidal, Janet's daughter. She must have been watching her mom from backstage. I can't explain her not remembering anything.  
  
Eve (puzzled by the answer looks at Addie): Do you remember anything else before I found you.  
  
Addie (with tears in her eyes): I think my mommies a witch! I think she made me forget. (Covers her face with her hands and beings weeping)  
  
(A woman then enters the room)  
  
Woman:Addie!Oh my, thank god your all right!  
  
Addie: who..Who are you?  
  
Woman: I'm your Aunt Kendra..Don't you remember me?  
  
Addie:No...wait yeah I do remember you Auntie!(runs and jumps into her aunts arms)  
  
Eve:do you have an ID?Im sorry it's a policy.  
  
Kendra(diging through her purse)Here you go ma'am.(hands it to Eve)  
  
Eve(looking at the ID)very well...but we still have to check this in our systems..if you would just wait here.  
  
(Kendra then sat down in the chair next to the one addie was sitting in)  
  
Eve:just wait here(leaves the room)  
  
~Record room~  
  
Eve enters and sits at one of the computers, she enter in the name and writes down the number of the womans home and work. She picks up the phone and dials the home number.  
  
Eve: Is Kendra Shidal home?  
  
Woman on the other line:Speaking,what is it?Is something wrong?  
  
Eve:Well it depends, what can you tell me about Janet?  
  
Kendra(gasps):Janet is um...She is troubled...I don't know how she stayed in the opera so long......Is she there?  
  
Eve do you know what illness she has?  
  
Kendra:.........No, no one does...it all happened after that...that test she volunteered for.  
  
Eve: What test?  
  
Kendra: It was tests to see if a certain cell could live inside different bodies...there were 4 people in the experiment, Janet, a woman named Melissa, Jordan Knight, and I cant remember the other man. 


End file.
